


wedged in between teeth and tongues

by alykapedia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re not supposed to have ill-advised one-night stands with your friends. Not anymore. Especially not with Roxy. </p><p>(In which two idiots stumble around confessing to each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wedged in between teeth and tongues

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 8 ways to love by r. mckinley, title is also ganked from there.
> 
> welp i told myself i wouldn't post it bc it sucks and i didn't want my first actual contribution to this fandom to be terrible, but it's just there on my desktop staring at me balefully as if i've wronged it so uh. here. 
> 
> dedicated to e bc he's the only person i know irl who also likes this ship. 
> 
> i'm so sorry this is so terribly ooc.

**i.**

“I love you,” you slur, leaning against him heavily and you pray to whatever deity there is that he can’t feel the frantic beating of your heart where you’re pressed close. “I love you so much, Dirk.” You tell him again, sincerely, naively, blurting out the contents of your silly heart in the hallway to your shared apartment.

You love him so much it hurts.

But Dirk only sighs. He’s probably tired, tired of your antics, tired of your silly drunken confessions that are more honest than anything you’ve ever said sober. Dirk sighs, presses a steadying hand on your waist and says, “you’re drunk, Rox.”

As if you didn’t already know that.

 

**ii.**

You shouldn’t.

You’re not supposed to have ill-advised one-night stands with your friends. Not anymore. Especially not with Roxy. Because the last time you fucked with your friends, it almost tore the four of you apart and while you may have (mostly) survived Jake, you don’t think you could survive Roxy.

But then here you are, balls deep inside her and swallowing her moans as she takes you in. You didn’t even think that you could. Not with a woman. But Roxy isn’t just any woman. She’s you best friend.

She’s your person.

So when you gasp out a garbled and unbidden, “love you,” into the stilted silence of her room, you find yourself meaning it in all the ways it could mean.

 

 

**iii.**

“So,” Dirk says, straightening out his tie as he sits stiffly across you, “what’s this about?”

_I wanted to confess that I love you and I always have._

_I love you so much._

_I love you I love you I love you._

_I love you, please break my heart as carefully as you can._

“I wanted to celebrate my promotion!” You blurt out, forcing out a laugh that sounds fake even to your ears. “What’d you think it was?” You ask, reaching for the glass of apple cider and wishing you’d just ordered the wine earlier.

 

 

**iv.**

Your ill-advised one-night stand turns into two, three, four, until you’ve just resolved to sleeping in her bed most nights. You share her bed even on the nights where you don’t have sex; you’ve almost forgotten how to sleep without her by your side.

Because when Roxy’s wrapped around you, surrounded in her scent. and cocooned in her warmth, you feel as if you’ve come home. It’s a dangerous thought and you’re filled with equal parts self-hatred and fear, because this can’t last no matter how much you want it to.

Tonight is one of those nights where your languorous kissing doesn’t turn into anything more, and you feel words clamoring in your throat, propelled into your arid tongue with each beat of your heart, until they escape from chapped lips and into her hair.

“I love you.”

 

 

**v.**

You’re both jumping around, yelling the lyrics to _Everytime We Touch_ , and Jesus, you’re getting flashbacks of all the Naruto AMVs you made back in middle school. You’d been lounging around in your pajamas, idly debating which Hogwarts houses you belong in when your iTunes playlist started blasting the hauntingly familiar intro of _Everytime We Touch_. Dirk had snorted and you’d stuck out your tongue at him because you’re not gonna take that from his weaboo ass and then you’d pulled him to his feet.

The song’s almost over and Dirk’s lost his shades somewhere along the way and he’s crooning along with Cascada, grinning at you like a loon.

You don’t think you’ve ever been more in love with him than you are now.

“I love you,” you blurt out, just as the music cuts off, leaving your words hanging awkwardly in the air.

Dirk’s smile twists into a frown, making your heart drop in the vicinity of your socked feet. Tears prickle at the corner of your eyes and there’s a growing lump in your throat and god, _why is everything always so terrible?_

“When you’re actually being fun!” You add, a few seconds too late, punching his arm jokingly and wishing to any deity out there that Dirk won’t pry.

“I’m always fun,” Dirk deadpans, pointy anime shades back on as he reaches out to ruffle your hair.

Your heart festers inside your chest.

 

 

**vi.**

**~~Dear, Roxy.~~ **

**Roxy**

**~~I lo~~ **

**~~We never should have slept together, because now it’s nearly impossible for me to get a good night’s sleep without you by my side. This. This is a monumentally terrible idea. I told myself I wouldn’t fuck with my friends anymore after that entire clusterfuck with Jake and now here I am, committing one mistake after another. I should stop this. We should stop this because I can’t imagine not doing anything that’ll eventually hurt you and I’m a terrible person Rox. I don’t deserve you but I want~~ **

**Do you want pizza or Chinese?**

 

**vii.**

Dave tells you that _it’s alright, he’s gonna be okay, come on Rox, breathe with me_ , but you can’t really hear him over the frantic beating of your heart. There’s a part of you that knows that you should be the one comforting Dave, Dirk is his younger brother after all, but that part’s being drowned out by a slew of _oh god no please let him be okay I can’t do this if he’s gone_ , repeated ad infinitum.

It’s an accident, they tell you, some fucker was speeding down an empty intersection and Dirk had been the unlucky loser to be run over.

“I didn’t tell him,” you finally cry, muffled against Dave’s suit, “I mean, I did tell him, but he didn’t believe me and I keep joking about it, and I never really told him that I love him—“

Dave shudders against you and his hands cup your cheeks gently, tilting your face until you’re looking at bright red eyes. “Rox,” he whispers, with a tremulous smile. “Rox, you can still tell him, okay? It’s gonna be fine.”

“But—“

“Dave,” your mother calls, stumbling towards you with wide eyes and a smile and you can’t even breathe, “he’s awake.”

 

 

**viii.**

In the end, you tell her (out loud and while she’s awake to hear it) because, well, it was pretty stupid that you haven’t told her after everything (especially the accident, goddamn, this is why you don’t leave the house).

“Hey, Rox?”

“Mmmyeah?”

“I love you.”

Roxy pauses, hands stilling on the game controller as she side-eyes you. “If this is an attempt to beat me at Rainbow Road, Imma kick your ass.”

“I’m not attempting to— _what the fuck, did you just blue shell me?!_ ”

“Hells yeah. Love you too, Di-stri.”

**Author's Note:**

> /bans myself from this fandom  
> /ollies outie


End file.
